


In The Darkness There Is Light

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Eventual Wincest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, This fic is complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is enjoying his new life as a demon, wine, women and song a gogo. But when Sam walks back into his life it changes his priorities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my first-time entry for this year's J2 Big Bang, but I was going nuts trying to find a beta for it - unsuccessfully.  
> So I decided just to post it here.  
> :::::::::::::::  
> This fic is complete. I don't know why it doesn't register as such, but keeps showing 18 chapters of 19.

Dean stretched his muscles with a satisfied grunt, earning a minimum of space between the two women flush against his naked body.  
He'd always had a thing for twins. Why content yourself with one when you can have double the fun? And this set of blond bombshells had fun down to a fine art!

With a click, the room door swung open to reveal Crowley, a garish bathrobe covering his unexceptional body.  
Dean had unfortunately been witness to the nude exhibition of a rutting Crowley, and the sight still had the power to make him puke.  
It was an experience he never wanted to be part of again. In fact, after that first time, he'd banished the demon from participating in any mutual sexual endeavours.... ever!

Crowley had grumbled and pouted, but Dean had merely stared him down with coal-black eyes, and the demon had puffed his assent.

“You don't want to share with the best shagger on the planet, Dean? Your loss.”  
“I never want to see your bare butt within a hundred yards, Crowley. A second shock would kill me,” Dean had growled.

He couldn't give a flying fuck about the demon or his attitude.  
If it wasn't for the fact that Crowley supplied him with idiot humans who'd sold their souls for the most futile of motives, to kill and feed the Mark of Cain, Dean would've flown the coop by now.  
Crowley was supportable in small doses, very small doses!

“Your face isn't the first thing a guy should be forced to look at in the morning, Crowley. I thought I told you to keep away when I was having sex.” 

“And I thought you might like to know the latest news on sweet little Sammy,” Crowley announced, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Moosie seems to have gotten hold of my phone number. Gave me a tinkle. “

 

Although Dean's features showed no sign of acknowledgement, internally he froze at the mention of his brother's name.

“That's what you barge in here to tell me? Not cool, Crowley. Why should you think I'd want to know about Sam? I left him a note telling him to get on with his life, pukey as it might be.”

“Bloody idiot! “Crowley hissed. “If the kid has gotten hold of my number, it means he's closing in on me, and on you. Clearly your little good-bye note didn't have the desired effect. You'd be a fool to underestimate Gigantor. He can cause a shit-load of trouble. I don't need any more. Having one Winchester around is enough!”

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked with a shrug, reaching out a hand to caress the perky ass-cheek of a sleeping twin. ”Trash your phone. Sam'll have to start searching from scratch.”

“Moron! I don't have to do anything! You deal with it. He's your brother. I don't want him snapping at my arse looking for you.”

 

With a put-upon sigh, Dean rolled nimbly over one of the twins to stand on his feet.  
“I don't need this complication, Crowley. I'm too busy enjoying myself. I've left all that hunting crap behind me. Sam'll give up eventually. He's only one dude.”

“That 'one dude' beat Lucifer himself, Dean, so I wouldn't brush him off so lightly. He's the most stubborn arse I've ever come across. He won't stop until he finds you.”

Crowley was yelling now, loud enough for the two women to wake and target him with alarmed gazes.

“See, you're upsetting my guests,“ Dean drawled bestowing a toothy smile on the wide-eyed girls. “That bath-robe would scare the pants off an elephant, never mind these two beauties.”

He bent down to kiss the nearest woman, lingering for a moment as he felt his cock respond to the touch of her soft lips. Maybe a shower could wait. Now that the girls were awake, why not indulge in dirty sex, in every sense of the word.

“Get out, Crowley,“ Dean ordered pulling himself back up. “I've got better things to do than listen to your braying.”

 

The girl Dean had been kissing turned her head to nuzzle at Dean's cock, expertly tonguing it into her mouth.  
He grinned over at Crowley. “As you can see, dude. I'm kinda busy right now. So, get your 'Limey arse' out of the room.”

“We're not finished with this,“ Crowley sniffed, peeved at being dismissed like a mere lackey. “If you're not going to take action and deal with your brother, then I'll put out an order to all my demons to kill him on sight. But.... Dean, be sure it's what you want. I don't need you whining when he's dead and gone.”

With a snort, the demon turned and flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean allowed the girl to finish the magnificent blow job she was giving him, the second twin getting with the programme too, rising from the bed like a poor man's Venus from the ocean.  
She draped herself over him from behind, running her hands and mouth down the smooth skin of his back until he came with a limb-shaking orgasm.  
Oh, yeah, twins were definitely something else!

 

Only an hour later, freshly showered and shaved, did he allow himself to think back to what Crowley had told him.

It had been three months now since he'd abandoned the bunker in Crowley's company.  
He'd toyed with the idea of disappearing without a word, but in the end, he’d written a note to Sam, hoping his brother, knowing he was no longer dead but resurrected thanks to the Mark of Cain, would let it rest.

But knowing Sam's mulish streak, Dean had feared his hope was in vain. And clearly, he'd been right. Sam wouldn't stop until he found him.

Dean liked his new life-style, women, booze, plus a vice he never known to possess- karaoke!  
He'd no intention of ever returning to the piss-poor reality of hunting, but he knew if Sam turned up, his brother would try everything to change him back to the weakling he'd been.

 

All Sam needed to do was to inject him with human blood, not such a difficult thing to arrange, though his brother would have to trap and immobilize him first. That wasn't just quite as easy.

 

Did he want his brother eliminated, as Crowley suggested? No, Sam didn't deserve to die, but his sibling would have to accept that Dean was fine as he was, whatever it took to convince him!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pocketed his phone with a sense of triumph. He'd tortured his way through a series of demons, hoping they'd have information on Dean's whereabouts, but they'd all gone to their deaths without spilling anything useful.

So, he couldn't believe his good luck when the last demon let slip that Dean was hanging out with Crowley, even giving out the King's new cell number. Sam threw him an ironic thanks, before sending him off to wherever dead demons ended up, if anywhere!

Trembling with excitement at having finally found a lead, he'd called the number and recognised Crowley's voice as he picked up.  
Hastily pin-pointing the location with the GPS, Sam was invigorated by the idea of seeing Dean again.  
His crusade to free him from the curse of the Mark was drawing to a close. He'd save his brother if it was the last thing he did!

The demonic handcuffs tinkled in his pocket as he drove one-handed. His collar-bone had been fractured in a scuffle with one of the demons he'd been interrogating.  
Managing to free itself for a moment, it had thrown Sam a bruiser of a punch to the shoulder.

The sling was more of a precaution than a necessity, for the bones had knit perfectly, but this was the second break the shoulder had been subjected to and Sam wanted to give it that extra little bit of rest.

 

But now he was close to getting his brother back.  
That's all he'd concentrated on since that terrible day when Dean died in his arms, transfixed by Metatron's blade, just to disappear from his bedroom in the bunker where Sam had desolately laid him out.  
He'd drowned his sorrows with a bottle of Jack and then passed out, his brain thankfully taking over and blocking his despair for a few hours.

The next morning, Dean had vanished. Gone, leaving Sam on his own, grief-stricken and confused, with only a few skimpy words etched on a piece of paper to clutch to his heart.

But the grief had morphed into blind determination. His brother had to be alive somewhere and Sam would find him.

 

Crowley was the first to become aware of the younger Winchester's approach, thanks to a watchful underling, and he decided his best option was to make himself scarce.

Getting between the two Winchesters wasn't the wisest move in the game! He teleported back to his lair. He'd come back to the bar after the dust had settled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Dean was tinkling a tune on the piano when Sam strolled into the bar.

“Sammy,” Dean acknowledged with a nod, never lifting his eyes from the key-board. “Didn't you get my note? Why don't you ever listen? Why come after me? This was your chance for that normal life you've always hankered after.”

But Sam just stood there staring at his brother, memories of Broward County and the six months of living hell trying to track down the Trickster, filling his mind. Six months of torture without Dean, not to mention the times when Dean was in Hell, in Purgatory!  
Sam needed his brother by his side, more than the air he breathed. Maybe he was only a stubborn fool, but it was that very stubbornness which had brought him to Dean.

At Sam's prolonged silence Dean glanced up.  
His little brother's expressive eyes were misty, unshed tears striving to stain Sam's cheeks but tottering on the edge like water held back by a dam.

“You shouldn't have come, Sammy,” the demon repeated. “I'm not going back with you. I like who I am now. Powerful, in command, beholden to none. If I'd wanted you with me, I'd have come for you. Obviously, I didn’t. “

 

“I want you to come home,“ Sam said, ignoring Dean's words while struggling for control of his see-sawing emotions. “ I'm gonna take you home, no matter the cost.”

 

Dean let out an ironic chuckle. “I don't think so, Sam.”  
His attentive eyes raked his brother's body. ” I see you managed to break an arm too. Doesn't bode well for wrestling me to the ground.”

“It's fine now, but anyway I won't have to. You're still my brother. You'll do what's right.”

 

In one smooth move, Sam's personal space was invaded.  
Dean was up close, his brother's eyes studying him as a cobra might a mongoose.

He reached out a hand to grip Sam's good arm, huffing his disapproval.  
“All skin and bones, little brother. Chasing after me hasn't brought you any positives. I don't know why you bother. This was your chance to be free of me, of my bossy, over the top ways. And here you are, looking for more of the same.”

“Please come home,“ Sam whispered, ignoring the harsh words.

He held Dean's gaze, as if striving to convince his brother by will-power alone. “A few injections of human blood and everything will be as it was, Dean. You and I hunting, doing good, saving people.”

Dean scoffed his denial into his brother's face.  
“You still believe that crap, dude? Yeah, we saved a few, while hundreds died just the same. It's a losing battle, Sam. A war that'll never be won. Let someone else dedicate themselves to saving the poor ignorant fools.”

He turned away. “If you saw the people who sell their souls for the most idiotic of motives, you'd understand humans deserve all that happens to them.”

 

Now that Dean's attention had shifted, Sam fumbled in his pocket for the holy water.  
His plan was simple, douse Dean with the blessed liquid, then get the handcuffs around his wrists. They were potent enough to keep even a demon as strong as Dean under control.

But he only managed to pull the flask out half-way when Dean's hand blocked his own.  
His brother had short-space teleportation down to a tee!

“Tut, tut, dude. I know all the moves. First the holy water then the cuffs. Might work with your run of the mill demon, but not with me, Sammy. You're gonna have to come up with something much better.”

Unheeding, Sam struggled to pull the flask out, but his strength was no match for his big brother's.

Once again Dean invaded his personal space, a glint of resignation in his green eyes.  
“You're never gonna stop, are you Sammy? You're gonna keep chipping away at the block, hoping to catch me unawares, get that human blood inside me. Turn me back. It's not going to happen, dude. Not now, not ever! “

Sam tilted his head in defiance. “You're right, Dean. I'm never going to stop trying to get my brother back.”

 

As Dean studied the determined eyes, the flushed cheeks and the obstinate jut of Sam's chin, a sense of …. empathy? … respect?... love?..... crept back into his heart for his baby brother.

“No. You're not,” Dean admitted quietly. “I know how stubborn you can be. So, I'm thinking' the only way to keep you from being an attack dog is to pull your fangs.”

The heavy punch to the younger man's jaw was completely unexpected, and Sam collapsed boneless into his brother's waiting arms.  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

When he came to, Sam found himself cuffed one-handed with his own demon-holding restraints to a bedstead.  
Dean was leaning back on a chair facing him, his booted feet up on the mattress.

“Guess I don't know my own strength, Sam.  
You've been out a lot longer than I thought you'd be. But.... now that you're back in the land of the living I've got a little proposal to put to you.”

Sam remained silent, knowing he was totally fucked. As if he'd read his brother's mind, Dean echoed his sentiments.

“Made a mess of trying to corral me, huh Sammy? You should've waited till that wing of yours was one hundred percent. Might have had a better chance then.”

“My arm's fine. The sling's just for caution,“ Sam said, pulling ineffectually at the steel tether. “And you can spare me the chatter. I want to talk to my brother, not you, and to do that I gotta feed you the cure.”

“Me? Chatty? You should spend some time in Crowley's company, He could talk the ears off a donkey.”

 

Dean's feet clattered to the floor and he leaned in towards his brother.  
“Here's the deal, Sammy. You want me to go back to how I was, well, I say, why can't you become like me? After all, you were slated to become the Boy-king. Nothin' stopping you from reaching your apotheosis.  
That way we can take Crowley out of the picture, close up Hell and have the place to ourselves. No more demons roaming the country, making deals and possessing people.  
Do I have awesome ideas or not, little brother?”

 

The aghast expression on his sibling's features told Dean that Sam wasn't exactly euphoric about his proposal. But that didn't worry Dean. He wasn't expecting Sam to acquiesce willingly.

 

He could almost see the wheels turning in Sam's big brain, sifting through information, searching out new ways to 'save' him.

Dean wondered why he was even bothering. The logical thing would be to transport Sam somewhere far off, like Australia or Siberia and ditch him there, or do the even more sensible thing, as Crowley intimated, and kill him.

These last months he'd hardly given Sam a thought, caught up in this new dissolute lifestyle, into which he'd dived with great enthusiasm.

Crowley had been the one to bring up the younger Winchester in conversation a couple of times, but when he'd seen Dean's indifference, he'd stopped baiting him.

 

So why was he even suggesting to himself that Sam should stay with him?

Truth was, Dean was becoming exponentially bored with the life he was leading.  
He enjoyed it, but it lacked …...something......., and now that Sam had strolled unwisely back into his perimeter, he realised it was the companionship, the trust he'd shared with his brother that he missed.

The King of Hell's hangers-on toadied up to Dean, some because they rated him useful, some because they were scared of him, others because in the event Dean decided he wanted to take Crowley's place, they'd be first in line for any promotions with the new Ruler.

As for Crowley himself, the reason the demon kept him near was because he presumed to control Dean and use him as needed. As long as Dean knuckled down to his orders, the demon was happy. If, on the off-chance Dean turned rogue, he'd be just as happy to eliminate him without a second though.

Dean was no fool. He nurtured zero hopes of Crowley's loyalty to him. They were useful to each other for the moment, but that could change in an inkling.

 

Of one thing Dean could be certain however, was that Sam, even now, shackled and at his mercy, was still faithful to him, would do his best to protect him, would never harm him.

He'd never find anyone like Sam to have his back. His brother was a resource, one, Dean mused, that he was going to take advantage of. All his brother needed was a little convincing.

As he continued to study his shackled sibling; the tousled hair; the earnestness of his gaze; the soft lips parted in hope of being able to save him; Dean felt a stirring in his loins.  
The sensation was alien to him, odd, unexplainable, and completely new.

Why on earth should contemplating his brother affect his libido. Dean quashed the feeling down, filing it away for future reference.

“So, whatcha say, Sammy? You and me, the Winchester brothers back together?”

Sam regarded him with an expression of disgust mixed to incredulity.  
“I say you're nuts. Yeah, I want us back together, but on my terms, Dean, as we were, hunters trying their best to fight evil.”

“Just how does that work with me? I'm evil. A monster. You should be trying to kill me, not turn me back into a miserable human.”

“You're my brother. I could never harm you. I want to save you, Dean. I'm gonna save you.” Sam declared resolutely.

Planking his feet back down onto the floor, Dean stood up.  
“Here's what we're gonna do, Sam. I'm going to convince you that life with 'Demon Dean' isn't so bad.  
You don't want to go full out Boy-king? You can be my human sidekick. Batman and Robin, demon style. Just think of all the fun we can have together.”

Sam scowled his disapproval with an acute bitch-face, making Dean smile. “Ah, Sammy. I forgot how much you amuse me. I don't know why I didn't come looking for you myself!”

“So, face-off!“ Sam declared. “What's gonna happen now? You can’t keep me handcuffed forever.”

“Hmm. Kinky,“ Dean hummed. And once again, he was taken aback by the unexpected twitch of his cock.  
What the fuck?  
He'd never had anything but brotherly feelings for Sam, added to the fact that he was straight! Only hot chicks had ever shared Dean Winchester's bed and body. So where was this coming from?

Sam was staring at him...waiting, but Dean was confused, he needed space to think this through.

“Got stuff to attend to, Sammy. Don't go anywhere. And don't bother looking for ways to get out of the cuffs, there are none.”

Ignoring Sam's surprised stare, he stalked out of the room, leaving his younger brother wondering what the hell had come over him.

 

Once the door closed behind Dean, Sam took stock of his surroundings. The room was anonymous, a classic motel room by the looks of it, merely a more luxurious variety than what he'd been used to.

He tugged at the cuffs, but at the moment he couldn't see any way of freeing himself.  
The restraints were engraved and infused with a series of spells. Without the key there was no way of opening them. And unlike normal ones, they were impossible to pick.

Having his other arm in a sling didn't help, though to be honest, it was no longer necessary. He'd only kept it on to let his arm rest when he didn't need to physically use it.  
Moreover, he'd hoped Dean's protective instincts, where his little brother was concerned, would come to the fore when he saw Sam hurt. Well, that idea had flown the coop! With a twist of his wrist Sam pulled his arm out and flexed it.  
It was still weaker than its counterpart and he'd lost some muscle mass, but the break had healed well enough. For now, though it wouldn't be much use for any heavy lifting.

With an annoyed huff, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus on the positives.  
He'd finally found Dean. He was with his sibling. Sooner or later he'd cure him and get his true brother back.

 

Meanwhile, outside, Dean was struggling with what had happened back in the room.

Strangely enough, distancing himself from his brother had made no difference, his cock was still half-turgid in his pants.  
Collapsing onto a bench at the edge of the parking lot, he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Mark of Cain imprinted on his skin, red and pulsing as if with a life of its own.

Could it be the Mark which was affecting him in this way? And if so why?

He closed his eyes and leaned back.  
Cain's face filled his mind. He'd been the most powerful demon ever, ferocious and merciless until he'd fallen in love with Colette. She'd curbed his demonic tendencies with that very love. Changed him, gentled his dark nature.

Dean gave a snort. He'd never felt such passion for any woman the way Cain had for Colette, nor would he ever.

The only person he'd loved in such an all-encompassing way was Sam. He'd sold his soul for his brother, and knew if he'd had to, he'd have done it again, despite the trouble the deal had caused.

But that was before he took on the Mark, before he was a demon. He no longer loved Sam as he once did, or did he?

He sighed.  
Sam's reappearance had brought uncertainty into his new life. He could feel the old bonds tugging at him, the ones imprinted in his mind and body since he was a child.  
'Look out for Sammy, Dean.” His father's words echoed in his ears as if it were yesterday.

He'd had three months of relative serenity without his brother in his life, but he knew they were over.  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

When Crowley returned to the bar where Dean usually spent most of his time, there was no sign of the older Winchester.  
He was curious as to what had happened. Had Sam managed to collar his brother or had Dean put him down as a good demon should?

He hoped not. His threat to put a bounty on Sam's head had been more of a reaction to Dean's insolence than a true desire. He'd always had a soft spot for the younger Winchester, not entirely platonic, to tell the truth. Sam attracted him, but he'd never have had the guts to lay a finger on him, not with the guard dog of his big brother protecting him.

Crowley had never been troubled like humans by sexual orientation. He took his pleasure with all and sundry, most of the times it all ended in a gratifying orgy of sex, blood and gore.  
He thought back pleasurably to his most recent escapade. Dean had been a fool not to share the experience with him.

Underneath all that cocky demon posturing, Dean was still a wussy Winchester at heart. Didn't have the stomach for blood and guts!

Maybe now though, if Dean hadn't killed him yet, he might be tempted to give Sam over to Crowley as a gift.  
You never could tell how Dean would react. One day he was malleable, the next pissed off to the Nth degree.

Palming his phone, Crowley debated on whether to call his protégé. Offer to take cute little Sammy off his hands.  
With a smirk, he pressed Dean's number.

“Crowley,“ Dean's voice hissed. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Love how you're always so sweet, Squirrel. Just wanted to be kept up to date. I hear little Sammy found his big brother.”

“What's it to you?”  
“Wondered if Moose was still alive, that's all.”

“You think I'd kill my own brother?”

“Didn't know what to think.”

“Thanks for your interest, but it's none of your business, Crowley.”

“Fine. But.uh... if you do decide to kill him, give me a tinkle first. I'm willing to take him off your hands. Always did appreciate Sam. He's kinda cute.”

Dean's voice went from cold to gelid. “You keep away from my brother, pervert.”

Crowley stared at the phone as the call was abruptly cut off. “Ill-mannered lout!“ he grunted to himself. “Guess Dean's never gonna be ready to hand his brother over to anyone else, demon or not.”

 

“Douche,“ Dean growled, slipping the phone into his pocket and padding back to the motel room. The nerve of the fucker, thinking he'd give Sam over to him for his depraved pleasure. He might be a demon, but he still had a code of honour.

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the room.  
Sam looked up at him and once more Dean felt the heat rise in his belly. He ruthlessly pushed the sensation down. He had other things to consider, like what exactly was he going to do with his annoying little brother.

He couldn't let him run free. Sam was smart. He was always going to be on the look-out for an opportunity to neutralise Dean and pump him full of human blood.  
Keeping his brother chained up all the time wasn't practical either, so what remained?

 

He quickly ran through his options. A hex, maybe?  
Crowley had an abundance of former witches amongst his demons. Surely they could come up with a spell which could block Sam from trying to do him harm, including attempting to turn him into a human once more! It might be an idea.

Dean smiled. That way he could enjoy Sam's company without having to continuously watch his back.

“What's with the grin?“ Sam asked cautiously. “You decided you want to become human again.”

“Nope. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Sam. Everything is gonna work out just fine.  
Now if you promise to be a good boy, we can go eat. All this excitement has given me an appetite. It's not every day your brother turns up with kinky handcuffs, wanting to fill you up with litres of blood. “

Having already frisked his brother while he was unconscious. he knew Sam was inoffensive as far as weapons were concerned.  
Either Sam had been sure the holy water and cuffs were enough, or he hadn't been able to come up with anything better, so Dean reckoned he could risk an outing to his favourite diner.

He freed Sam from the cuffs, gripped his good arm tight and pushed him through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday and the diner was half-filled with dads, moms and chattering kids. No-one paid any notice to the two men as they walked in.  
Dean shuffled Sam into one of the corner seats, slipping in next to him. He didn't think Sam would make a run for it, but better to err on the side of caution.

When the harried waitress came up to take their order, Dean ordered enough for four.  
“Gotta get you fattened up, Sam. You're skinnier than a Wendigo. I hate to think how you'd have ended up if you had to keep up the search for much longer!”

“You should never have run off,“ Sam bitched. “By now everything would've been back to normal! I'd have cured you already,”

“Take it up with Crowley. He was the one to introduce me to this fun new life. Something I'm forever grateful for!”

Sam's expression of disapproval demonstrated just what he thought of that!

 

When the food arrived, Sam didn't seem inclined to follow Dean's advice on healthy eating. He sat studying the chicken salad as if it were some new kind of monster cloned from green leaves and tomatoes.  
“You gonna eat that with your eyes or use the handy fork that comes with it,” Dean grunted though a mouthful of food.

“Not hungry,“ Sam replied, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. “I'm not doing anything until you accept to be cured.”

Dean gave an incredulous snort.  
“That's not how this works, dude. I'm in command here. I say you eat, because if it turns out I have to kill you, it's not going to be through starvation. So, either you munch down on all this delicious cuisine, or I'll force feed you back at the motel.  
You choose Sam. You're going to eat that salad, it's up to you how.”

Sam huffed, but Dean's glare told him his brother wasn't joking.

Fork in hand, he began to pick at the chicken salad. Truth was, his sibling was right, food had been the last thing on his mind recently, his days filled with nothing but the search for Dean.  
As he began to eat under his brother's eagle eye, he realised just how hungry he was.

Dean tilted his head in satisfaction.  
Sam was a stubborn little shit, but just because Dean was now a demon, it didn't mean he'd forgotten how to deal with his brother.  
His lips curled up in a smile. Yep, this new life with Sammy was going to be interesting.

 

Beneath the table, Dean spread his legs, as an experiment he told himself, the right knee bumping against Sam's. He left it there, feeling a tingle seep through his jeans as he made contact.  
Truly fazed about what was happening, he wondered if it was the Mark which was putting weird ideas into his head, or if he'd nurtured more than brotherly feelings for Sam without ever being aware.

Whatever the cause, Dean was almost on-board with the signals coming from his libido. Sam appeared to his eyes as appetizing as a double hamburger with cheese and extra onions.

When Sam felt Dean's thigh press against his own, he drew his leg back, only to have Dean shuffle closer again.  
The younger man stole a quizzical glance at his brother who seemed completely unaware, busy interspacing mouthfuls of burger with leisurely glances around the diner.

Shrugging to himself, Sam continued to chew down on the salad.

They'd never had any problems with personal space, and certainly thigh bumping had been as common as sleeping in the same bed when they were younger and their Dad was around to occupy the other queen.  
Out of curiosity, he drew his leg away, and this time Dean didn't follow.

::::::::::::

Back in the motel room, Dean recuffed his brother to the bedhead.

Sam didn't even try to free himself from Dean's grip, well aware he'd no hope of overcoming his powerful sibling through physical strength alone. He'd have to bide his time until he had a better plan.

“The Impala back at the bunker?” Dean asked unexpectedly.

Sam hadn't brought the black car with him. He'd chosen an anonymous vehicle, the better to keep a low profile. The Impala was far too eye-catching for the mission Sam had been on.

“Yeah. She's in the garage. Why don't we go back there together, Dean? Please! You're only fighting this because you're a demon. You'll be the first to thank me when you're back to your old self.”

Sam turned his puppy-eyed stare on him, but Dean was armoured against it now, though he did appreciate how it made Sam look like a cute young kid.  
His cock seemed to agree with him, giving an appreciative twitch.

“Sorry, dude. No can do! I need to take a little trip to the bunker, but on my lonesome. I'll pick up the car and some clothes for you. You're solely in need of a shower, dude.  
As your big brother, it's my job to look out for your personal hygiene too.”

“Fuck you!“ Sam yelled, even his infinite patience reaching its limit. “You think this is one big joke Dean! It's not. I'm trying to save you. Don't you get it!”

“Oh, Sammy! The one who doesn't get it is you! I'm never, and I repeat NEVER going back to the loser I was before. I don't want to be cured.  
But I've discovered I like having you with me. You're far more amusing than that douche Crowley, cuter too.  
You want to save me? Then stay by my side, have my back, and I might become the ' most adorable' demon on the planet thanks to your bleeding-heart influence.  
We can even make a deal.  
If you manage to convince me to change back without resorting to coercion, then I'll do it, but until then you stand at my side without trying to corral me. What do you say?”

But Sam's lips were pressed together in denial. “I'm not making deals with you, Dean. You're not yourself. Not my brother.”

Dean came forward and cupped Sam's chin, twisting his head up to gaze into his eyes.  
“That's where you're wrong, dude. I AM your brother. Demon-hood hasn't changed the basics of who I am.”

 

As if directed by an influence outwith his control, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's, a hand going to the nape of his brother's neck, holding it in a steely grip.  
Then he disappeared, teleporting away, leaving a shell-shocked Sam to stare at the empty space where his brother had been, his brain trying to absorb what had just happened.

Dean had kissed him. Why on earth would he do such a thing?

Sam's rational mind tried to analyse the action, but as he replayed the moment over and over in his mind, he couldn't come up with a logical reason.  
As for his personal feelings, he was further taken aback by the fact that Dean's lips pressed against his own hadn't been in the least unpleasant.  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pushed open the bunker door and made his way down the staircase. He felt no nostalgia for the familiar rooms.  
Though he'd been happy enough here, he'd never really considered it home, with a capital H. The Impala had been more of a home than anywhere, and now that he had Sam back with him, he realised home could be a person too, and that person was his long-haired, lanky, prissy, geek of a brother.

 

When he'd stuffed a duffel with necessities for his sibling, Dean relaxed, allowing his eyes to go black.

When in full demon mode, the sensation of power which stormed through him was infinite. It seemed fitting he give rein to its awesomeness here, in the place where like a butterfly from a chrysalis, his new self had been born.  
Another death and resurrection to add to the count, though this time Dean reckoned it was all positive

As the sensation of omnipotence rushed through him, akin to an orgasm, he bathed in it, in its dark seduction. He was invincible, powerful. A new and improved Dean Winchester.

His sexual side, strong even when he'd been human, was overpowering now, yet instead of the countless women he'd slept with in the last months, it was Sam's features that filled his mind.  
Was it the influence of the Mark, had it twisted his pure love for Sam into a darker version? Maybe he should feel some kind of guilt, but he didn't

Back in the motel, he'd kissed his brother, and quickly teleported away, not wanting Sam to see the huge erection the simple brushing of lips had provoked.

But, Dean grinned, his eyes to returning to their normal green, Sam was going to find out just how much the older man needed him, and not in the way Sam believed.

 

Grabbing the duffel, he strode down the steps to the basement level.  
The Impala was parked in the garage, gleaming black amid the older classic cars. Sam had clearly kept it shiny in homage to his vanished brother. Sammy was intense that way!

Throwing the duffel and other bits and pieces he'd gathered onto the rear seat, Dean took his place behind the wheel and directed the car through the doors, up onto the strip of road above, turning his back on the bunker and his years there.  
He found it soothing to drive the car again, though the obsession he used to have for the classic car was no longer as strong. It had been a fetish linked to his lost humanity. Shrugging it off, he pressed the gas pedal and the car jumped forward.

It was practically impossible for Sam to free himself from the cuffs, but he couldn't underestimate his little brother's ability to get out of tight situations.

 

Sam, in fact, had been trying his best to do that very thing, but the demonic handcuffs worked just as well on humans as they did on supernatural creatures.  
Resigned to waiting for Dean's return, he went back to staring at the ceiling, formulating and disregarding various methods of trapping his brother and injecting the blood.

Strange how blood had affected them both, Sam in the past with his addiction to the demonic strain, and now Dean, refusing to accept the human variety which would do the opposite and cure him.

He sighed again as he considered how fucked up their lives had been since...well.... forever.

 

It wouldn't be long before his brother returned. This motel wasn't all that far from the bunker. Dean had been nearby all this time while Sam was scouring the country in vain searching for him.

His brother's absence had helped him come to a decision though, he wasn't going anywhere. Staying close to Dean was the only way to eventually grab an opportunity to turn him back. His mind went back to the kiss. Why would Dean do that? Demon or no demon, it was something completely outwith their relationship. It was going to bother him on many levels until he could come up with an acceptable explanation.

He pulled himself up as best he could in readiness for whatever came next. There was no mistaking the Impala's arrival, the roar of its engine as familiar to Sam as his brother's green eyes. Dean had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

Drawing up outside the motel, Dean parked the Impala in the space at the front of their room.  
He grabbed the duffel and pushed through the door.  
Sam was still cuffed where he'd left him, the moss-green eyes immediately latching onto him.

“Glad to see you're still around, Sammy,” Dean grinned, “though I guess even you would've had trouble breaking free from those cuffs.”

He threw the bag down on the other bed.  
“You going to take a shower like a good boy or do I have to stand over you while you do?”

Sam regaled him a bitch-face. “You're a demon, don't think I'd get very far even if I managed to squeeze though the bathroom window! Anyway, I've decide I better hang around to hound you until I turn you back.”

“Good luck with that, dude,“ Dean countered, unlocking the restraints. “Now go! You stink, little brother. Didn't think hunting me down would affect your personal hygiene. You've always been prissy about that.  
Here I even brought your girlie shampoo.”

Dean tossed the bottle at Sam who caught it with an eye-roll, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
Dropping onto the bed, Dean gave a long, satisfied exhale. He never thought having Sam back would be so... entertaining.

Fifteen minutes later the younger man emerged, dressed in a clean tee and sweat pants, a cloud of vapour tailing behind him through the open door.

Dean looked up from the bed and wrinkled his nose. “You smell a lot better, dude,” he grinned. “Enticing, like a juicy dolphin to a shark!”

 

In the blink of an eye, Sam found himself face to face with his brother as Dean's teleporting ability kicked in.  
The older man cupped the nape of his neck and pulled his head down, his lips flush against Sam's.  
He tried to pull back, but Dean's grip was too strong.

When Dean released him, Sam had only one question. “What the hell was that, Dean? What the fuck's got into you?”

For an instant, Dean's face took on a look of uncertainty, before his smirking demonic expression returned. “I don’t know, Sam. But whatever it is, I like it.”

Sam took a step back and Dean one forward, until the younger Winchester was backed up against the far wall.

A hand shot out to hold his brother still, while the other gripped Sam's chin.

Once again, the demon's lips captured those of his sibling, but this time the touch didn't end with a quick brush. Dean tried to deepen the kiss, forcing his way past his brother's pressed lips

Sam struggled, but was no match for Dean's superior strength.

He tried to avoid his brother's invasion of his mouth, and was succeeding in not opening it, until out of the blue, he felt a stirring in his loins, a first flickering of desire.

His surprise was such that Sam let down his guard and his lips slackened in disbelief.

With a triumphant grunt, Dean pushed his tongue into his brother's mouth, exploring its softness, gorging on this new sexual revelation.  
Sam involuntarily closed his eyes, his body relaxing as Dean's kiss affected him even more deeply.

With a sense of confusion Sam found himself responding, his tongue seeking out Dean's, playing languidly with the unexpected intruder.

So taken aback with these new and incredible happenings, Sam hardly noticed Dean's hand insinuate itself between their bodies to rub against the younger man's groin.

Only when he felt the stirring in Sam's jeans, the hardening of his little brother's cock, did Dean take a step back and break all contact.

 

Sam found himself somehow bereft at the loss of his brother's touch. Opening his eyes, he saw Dean studying him.  
“Didn't know if you'd enjoy that, Sammy. But clearly you did, going by the cock-shaped bulge in your pants.”

Sam lowered his eyes to note that Dean's jeans exhibited a similar bulge.

“Dean, just what are you trying to prove with this? That my body automatically reacts when someone kisses me? That's all this was, and you only came on to me because you're a demon. The real Dean would never try anything like that,” Sam scoffed, trying his best to deny what had just happened with his own body.

His cock's response hadn't been automatic. Dean's kiss had truly aroused him.

“Is that you brooding already, little brother? Over a chaste kiss and a cock rub? There's nothing apocalyptic in that!”

“There is when it's your brother that gives you it,” Sam retorted, getting more of a grip on himself now that Dean was at a distance.

But as if he'd read his mind, Dean grabbed hold of his arms and covered Sam's mouth again with his own.  
All of Sam's efforts to control himself sailed out the window, as his treacherous lips opened to let Dean in.

His cock had barely begun to wane, when it was once more covered by Dean's roving hand.  
And just as his lips had treacherously opened to let his brother explore and claim his mouth, so did his cock betray him, engrossing and straining against the cloth of his sweat pants, giving itself over wantonly to Dean's errant hand.  
Sam couldn't quite manage to curb the low groan that leaked from his lips.

Like a kid on a swing, Dean drew back once more, leaving Sam to stare at him, his legs weak and trembling.

 

Before he could take another breath, Sam found himself stretched out on the bed, his good arm cuffed once more to the headboard.  
“That's enough for tonight, Sammy. You need your beauty sleep. I'm gonna take care of you, little brother. Very good care!”

With that, Dean disappeared into the bathroom and soon after, Sam heard the shower hiss.

 

Sam tried to get his head around what had just happened.  
Why had Dean kissed him? Never before had Dean shown any sexual interest.

There was no denying they were closer than normal siblings; fuck they'd been to Hell for each other, been caught up in all sorts of situations, but none of the past experiences had culminated in this.

Of course, the easy explanation would be that Dean was a now a demon.  
Fair enough. His brother might have lost all inhibitions because of that, but Sam was still Sam.  
He should only have felt revulsion at his brother's advances.

'But I don't,” he muttered to himself, rolling onto his side, embarrassed.

He couldn't stop his mind from replaying the feel of his brother's cool, firm demanding lips on his own, the warmth in his belly after the initial surprise had worn off, the touch of Dean's hand on his cock, even muffled by the sweat pants.

He'd enjoyed it, been aroused by it. He was a miserable pervert. Worse than Dean, because Sam didn't have the excuse of being a demon.

He was still cataloguing all that had happened when Dean strolled out through the bathroom door, dressed in a clean tee and boxers.  
Sam quickly lowered his eyelids, pretending sleep, but Dean wasn't taken in.

“I told you to get some shut-eye, geek boy! I want you back to your handsome self, not the skinny worn-out shadow you are right now.”

To Sam's horror, Dean slid onto the bed at his back, spooning his still damp body around him.

“Now, you need to get some sleep. I could knock you out, it's indifferent to me, though I'd say it’s better you get with the programme by yourself. I'll be right here to watch over you, little bro, just as I've always done.”

Strangely enough, Dean's arm around his waist and the solid weight at his back reassured him, and Sam wondered at the irony of it.  
He'd been hunting his brother down for months to try and make him human again, and here he was lying in bed with the 'enemy'.  
Though disturbed by his brother's moves, Sam couldn't remember when he'd been so warm and …. comfortable.  
His eyelids began to droop, and sleep overcame him.

 

Little did he know that Dean was just as astonished as his baby brother by what had happened.

It was true that earlier he'd felt a twitch in his cock when he'd studied his brother, but he hadn't realised just how arousing Sam was until he'd brushed his sibling's lips with his own.

He'd been flooded with a tsunami of sensations, sexual, emotional, possessive.

Demon-hood had shattered his inhibitions completely, not that he'd had many even as a human, but incest had never been in his thoughts until now.

He tightened his arm around his brother. Sam had responded to his kisses, though he knew his brother would be examining the facts from every angle. But the truth was, there was no reasonable way to explain it.

Dean decided he didn't need one  
Burying his nose in the soft hair at the nape of Sam's neck, he inhaled the scent of brother, just as an animal might inhale the scent of his prey.  
He'd make his brother his-Sam WAS his, he belonged to Dean. That was truth and explanation all in one simple package.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam awoke refreshed. It was probably the best night's sleep he'd had in....months.... Then he remembered the reason and his cheeks flushed pink.

He'd drifted off to sleep with Dean's body pressed to his, just like he used to when they were kids. But they were no longer children and their occupying the same bed no longer had the same innocent connotations.

He was getting ready to blame Dean for that. when he remembered how his own body had responded.

No, he was every bit as fucked up as Dean.

“You awake, princess?”  
Dean's voice echoed in his ears, and Sam turned towards it. His wrist was no longer cuffed, he noticed.  
Rolling onto his back, he focused his gaze on Dean, seated at the table, a coffee and bagel in hand.

“Get over here!“ Dean motioned. “Your breakfast's waiting. Thought I'd have to come over and kick you out of bed.”

Sam threw back the covers, and with a sigh padded over to the little table where Dean had set out a variety of food.  
“Tuck in. Sam..... And don't dare say you're not hungry. Remember I'll force feed you if I have to.“   
Dean's eyes clicked black to emphasise the seriousness of his words.

Picking up a cup of coffee and a bagel, Sam retreated, sitting back down on the bed, taking a bite from the oversized pastry. It was either the most delicious bagel he'd eaten or he was truly famished.

He'd never have thought incest boosted one's appetite but then he'd never kissed his brother before, he mused wryly!

While he ate, he could feel Dean's eyes on him, and he wondered if this was how a rabbit felt when it was held in thrall by a predator.   
Sam shuffled uncomfortable, wondering why he should feel like that. He might never have been as cocky and brash as Dean, but neither had he ever considered himself a victim.

 

“Funny I had to be transformed into a demon to notice how cute you are, little bro. Not having set eyes on you since my unfortunate death at Metatron's hands, I hadn't realised demon-me was partial to your perky ass, or I'd have come looking for you!”

Sam had barely finished the bagel and coffee when he found Dean at his side on the bed.  
Cupping his neck as he'd done the night before, the demon drew Sam to him, his lips once more dancing their way across Sam's, teasing and arousing at the same time.

And once again Sam felt the warmth mount in his loins, spreading like quickfire through his body, He wanted more, yet he didn't. He was utterly confused.

How could Dean's touch have this effect on him? It's not as if they hadn't been hands-on for most of their life, but nothing like this had ever happened before.

With a chuckle Dean abandoned him, and sat back down at the table, grabbing another cup of coffee. 

“What the fuck game are you playing at, Dean?” Sam bitched. He was angry now, but couldn’t quite understand if it was because Dean had kissed him again, or because he hadn't continued.

“Me? I'm not playing a game. I'm just testing the waters.”  
Dean's eyes grew dark, “I'm going to fuck you, Sammy. It's just a question of when and how. If I wanted, I could smash you to the bed with a flick of my fingers and use your body as I wish, but I don't want to do that, even if a part of me would really, really, like to!”

“Why me?” Sam asked. “Apart from the fact of being your brother, I'm a guy. Unless something's changed, you're straight. You've never shown any interest in men.”

“Yeah, well. I'm not interested in other dudes. Just in one.”

Sam was attuned to Dean's every nuance and he could hear the vein of surprise in Dean's voice. This, whatever it was which had just been born between them, had surprised his big brother too.

“If you'd let me turn you back to a human, all this would disappear. We'd be back to the way we were. Just normal brothers,” Sam began softly. “We don't have to go beyond what we had, into uncharted territory.”

But Dean gave a low growl and with a twist of his fingers slammed Sam flat to the bed.  
“When have we ever been normal, Sam? That word doesn't exist in the Winchester vocabulary.”

He came to stand over his immobilised brother. “How often do I have to tell you I'm never gonna go back to the way I was. You have to stop saying that.”

With a graceful leap, Dean sprang onto the bed, his legs straddling his brother’s body, eyes bright with lust.  
His baby brother was so pretty with those kaleidoscope eyes, now blue, now green, now muted. They were mesmerizing,  
Factor in the chestnut hair, thick and downy beneath his fingers, the pink lips. Sam was wholly desirable and inviting.  
Yes, his baby brother was a gift, one that Dean wasn't going to refuse.

Then there was something so arousing in having Sam at his mercy like this. Dean liked the feeling-liked it very much!

He slipped his hands beneath Sam's tee, caressing the smooth skin, inching slowly upwards until the tips of his fingers encountered the little brown nubs. Dean was gratified to find them hard, two pretty decorations on the wide chest.  
So, he reflected, Sam for all his pouting, was aroused by his big brother's touch.

Pushing the cloth up he filled his eyes with his brother's nudity.  
Not that he hadn't seen Sam bare-chested before, but there had been nothing sexually implicit in it, not like there was now.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled Sam's neck, his lips brushing along the smooth skin, breathing in the unique scent of his baby brother. Almost as if in a dream his lips latched on the sensitive skin of Sam's neck, and like a baby with its bottle, he began to suck.

Sam lay rigid beneath him, held by Dean's power, but with a flick of his fingers, Dean freed him. He wanted to hear Sam's voice, feel his body's reactions to his touch.

And to his surprise, Sam didn't yell or tell him to stop. He lay still, his body trembling beneath Dean's own.  
So Sam liked to have his neck suckled. Dean would remember that, along with all the new things he'd learn about his brother.

Having satisfied his appetite on that one spot, he moved on.  
Later Sam would have a ring of hickeys around his neck, a necklace of red rubies put there by Dean himself. A collar of ownership.

At the idea, Dean's cock hardened into a straining erection.  
The hickeys were a tangible symbol of his claim on his brother. Drawing back, he contemplated Sam's face.  
His sibling's checks were flushed, his eyes wide, his lips parted, soft and tempting.

Who was Dean to refuse such an invitation?  
He bent forward once more and covered Sam's mouth with his own, wallowing in the quicksilver desire fuelling his veins. The need to sink his cock into his brother overwhelmed him. He wanted to unite with him, leave his come inside him, anoint him with his own brand of baptism.

But for all he was aroused, for all the need and desire to take Sam right here, right now, he schooled himself, and willed his beating heart to calm down.  
He needed to come though, his cock was begging him.

He saw Sam's eyes widen even more as Dean unbuckled his jeans and pushed down his boxers, letting his cock bob free, thick and turgid.  
Gazing into his sibling's eyes he fisted its width and began to pump.

The stream of come spat forth, strong and even, dripping onto Sam's bare chest. Dean shivered in pure ecstasy as his orgasm peaked through him.

He threw his head back, a low moan passing his lips.

Fuck, what a high! And it was the result of a mere hand-job! What would he experience when he impaled his brother with his cock?


	10. Chapter 10

With a sigh, Crowley twirled the little cocktail umbrella in his glass.  
He was bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen Dean in a couple of days, ever since Sam had called his cell.

Only now he realised how much he'd gotten used to having Winchester around.   
Sure, he was a smug bastard, but even when Dean was in a vile mood or singing the eardrum-splitting karaoke, he was always damn entertaining, not like the boring, servile, demons he was surrounded by.

Three months had passed since the night he'd spirited Dean away, thinking he'd be a useful addition to his court, but Dean, unlike Crowley's own demons, was fearless and didn't take orders of any kind.

He did what he wanted, and Crowley was certain Dean only hung around with him because he needed a regular kill to keep the Mark of Cain under a semblance of control.  
Well if Mr Arrogant wanted to continue receiving a supply of damned humans to butcher, then he'd better show up and kiss Crowley's ass, otherwise he could go pick his own victims.

The bar where Crowley hung out, ' The Devil's Tail ' was run by real demons. It was a considered a sort of safe house for those who were posted on Earth.  
Crowley had rooms here, ones he'd generously shared with Dean only to have the fucker run off as soon as his brother showed up.  
That's what a good deed gets you, he grunted to himself.

He nodded to the barman who served him another drink, a straight whisky this time.

Crowley couldn't have imagined though just what had been going on with Dean and his brother. Certainly not that Dean was at this moment running his hands down Sam's body, delighting in the softness of the smooth skin.

“Uh, my King,“ a demon ventured, interrupting Crowley's musings. “You told me to advise you when it was Winchester's “Time of the Month'. We have a paedophile whose ten-year deal has come to its end. Just the sort of individual he likes to kill.”

With a grunt, Crowley palmed his phone. Now he had a good reason to phone the douche and find out what he was up to.

The call went to voice mail and Crowley threw the phone down on the counter with an exasperated growl.  
He was angry with himself for even missing Dean's company. He was king of hell not a moonsick stan of Dean Winchester. He'd find someone else to take his place as a bosom buddy.

But when his phone trilled ten minutes later, he hurried to pick up.  
“What the fuck do you want, Crowley?” Dean's annoyance was palpable even across the air waves.

“Such delightful manners, Dean. A true asset to my court.”  
“I'm not and never will be part of your ‘court’,“ Dean replied icily. “Now why are you disturbing me?”

“I honestly don't know why I bother, given all the thanks I receive. I got a victim lined up for you, moron! A real douche. You'll enjoy sending this one off to the torture chambers.”

There was a moment of silence, then Dean's sigh was audible.” Fine. When's his deal up?”  
“Tonight, at six p.m.”

“What about your brother. He still alive?” Crowley asked, but Dean had already closed the call, leaving the demon every bit as frustrated as he'd been before.

“Gimme another whisky,“ he motioned to the barman who hastily refilled the glass with due deference.  
The King had taken out his predecessor in a fit of anger not long ago, and the barkeep didn't want to be next.

As he gulped down the alcohol, Crowley felt the need to vent his ...what? Irritation-- jealousy--abandonment? He didn't understand why he should feel any of those things for a cocky bugger like Dean.  
It disturbed him that he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Astride his brother when the phone rang, Dean ignored the trill, engrossed as he was in the afterglow of his orgasm

“The phone's ringing, Dean,” Sam informed him unnecessarily.   
Sam had truly started to wonder if he was participating in a lucid nightmare--prisoner of a djinn who made their victims experience desires of the most outlandish kind. But he feared that scenario was only wishful thinking.

Dean's hands on his body were giving him unplumbed sensations, and the sight of his big brother fisting his cock and coming all over his chest was disconcerting to say the least.  
He didn't know if he wanted him to stop or continue, but if Dean answered his call, it would at least give him a moment to clear his mind.

“Let it ring,“ Dean muttered unconcerned.

“Dean,” Sam ordered. “Get off me.”  
Dean looked down at the wet mess on his brother's belly and slid off the bed.

Sam was gazing up at him as if he' d just killed a basket-load of puppies, but Dean felt invigorated, powerful, as if jerking off all over Sam had drawn a line between what had been and what was to come.

“Don't go anywhere, Sammy. I'll be right back.“ Just for good measure he attached the dangling cuffs to Sam's wrist. 

Phone in hand, Dean padded into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as he pressed dial.

What did Crowley want now?

The demon was always breathing down his neck, trying to tell him what to do, but no-one told Dean Winchester what to do, not even before the Mark. The only person he was willing to give any attention to was back in the room.  
“What the fuck do you want, Crowley?”

 

He digested the information and closed the call. So, there was another sucker lined up to meet Dean's blade.

Cursing, he exited the bathroom. He had to take the kill. If he didn't he'd go berserk and do far more damage than taking out one pervert.   
Once he'd tried to beat the Mark and not kill, but the disaster that had caused couldn't be repeated!

He glanced over at his brother. Sam hadn't moved. The geek was probably still trying to figure out what had just happened. And for once Dean shared his perplexities.

Towel in hand he wiped his brother clean, feeling Sam's eyes on him, questioning.

A part of Dean flared up at the perusal.  
Who was Sam to look at him like that? Dean owned him now. He was master and Sam slave.

Despite the fact that he'd just had a mind-blowing orgasm, he could feel his cock engorging once more.  
He grinned down at Sam and saw his brother's eyes take on an uneasy expression.  
Oh, little brother, he mused silently. We're gonna have such fun together.

“Think you need another shower, Sammy. Make it short though. Got places to go, people to see. An idiot to kill.”

Sam once again felt as if he'd just fallen into an Alice in Wonderland dimension where everything was topsy-turvy. And he was Alice trying to make sense of what he saw.

Not that Sam didn't understand the basics of reality. Dean was a demon, transformed by the Mark of Cain.  
Sam was his loving brother who'd ridden to the rescue on his white steed, ready to free his big brother from the enchantment.

Never would Sam have thought to find himself lying on a bed where Dean had just ejaculated onto his naked chest, and most surprising of all that Sam had felt the stirrings of arousal both with Dean's kisses and with being held down by his now far stronger brother.

He remained amazed at how little a person could know himself.

“Dean. You don't have to kill anyone. All you need to do is let me help you.”

“Fuck, Sammy. You're like a broken record. I'm not going back to how I was. The sooner you come to accept that, the better. Now move your ass. “  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean stalked into The Devil's Tail, his brother in tow, Crowley raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“Thought Sam might have been dead by now or banished to some underground torture chamber.”

“Shows how much you know,“ Dean retorted with a baleful glare.

“Based on the fact that you've never mentioned Moose once in the past months, and that you wanted to avoid him at all costs when he made contact, it's kind of surprising to see him at your side.”

“A guy can reconsider, can't he,” Dean said with a wink. “Sammy here can be useful in so...many... ways.”

Crowley harrumphed. He might not understand the devious meanderings of Dean's mind, but he did understand a lascivious stare when he saw it, and Dean was unleashing a full on eye-opener at his … blushing?... little brother right now.

“Well, well! So you finally took the final step, Dean. The way you two sniffed around each other, saved each other's bacon first and foremost; sooner or later a little brotherly incest was inevitable.”

“You're havering,“ Sam bitched in, annoyed that Crowley's guess was hitting the target. “We're brothers that's it. And I'm here to get Dean back to normal, nothing else.”

Crowley snorted but didn't rebut. It was none of his business who Dean screwed, brother or not.

The older Winchester had made it perfectly clear that Crowley was persona non-grata at any of Dean's fuck nights, though he certainly wouldn't have minded a little go at Sam himself. He let his mind wander, an image of the younger Winchester laid out before him in all his naked glory, his perky ass at his mercy, filling his eyes.  
Stealing a glance at the object of his desire, his licked his lips.

Then he gave a frustrated snort and went back to nursing his drink, immediately purging the thought from his mind. He wasn't suicidal. Dean had clearly claimed his brother as prey. End of!

 

“So, who's the lucky guy this time?” Dean asked, slipping onto a stool next to the demon and calling for a beer. “Where and when?”

“Ian Granger. Baton Rouge, Louisiana. 8 Oberon street. Contract scheduled to expire at 6 p. m. tonight.” Crowley informed him.

Dean yanked out his phone. It was near three o'clock in the afternoon.  
He grunted his assent.

“Come on Sam. We've got time to waste before I sink my blade into the douche-bag's guts. Take a seat and listen to how your big brother has become an expert at karaoke.”

Gripping Sam's arm Dean directed him to a table.  
“A cool beer for my brother,“ he called to the barkeep, before shrugging off his jacket and taking the stage.

 

By the time five o'clock came around, Sam was seriously considering the complete extermination of his brother, in lieu of saving his tuneless ass!  
Dean's off-key voice had been hammering into his head like a pneumatic drill for the past hour and a half. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take!

Thankfully, his brother reluctantly left the stage, pulled on his jacket and went over to Crowley who was sipping some weird cocktail at the bar.

“Look out for my brother, Crowley. If anything happens to him or if he goes missing......!

“Don't worry, Squirrel. I'll keep him safe for you, though sending him off would probably be the sensible thing to do to ACTUALLY keep him safe! From YOU!”

“Hilarious!“ Dean growled. “Louisiana, here I come.”

 

In the blink of an eye he vanished, instantly teleporting himself to Baton Rouge.  
Dean could feel the Mark pulling at him, the scent of a kill warming his bones, roaring through his arteries and veins. The Mark was on the hunt, and this time not for a monster but for a monstrous human.

 

Sam sat back in the chair, staring at the spot where Dean had vanished, his face a cloud of worry.

He was at a loss on exactly what to do. It was a rare sensation for the younger Winchester. Usually his quick mind would latch on to some solution, but for now he was having difficulty seeing things in a logical manner.  
The memory of Dean kissing him, caressing his body, jerking off on his belly was too strange, too out of this world for him to be as calm as he should.

His plan had been to use the carefully crafted, demon-holding, cuffs on Dean, drag him back to the Bunker and inject him with human blood, but that idea had now taken flight.

 

So, Sam barely noticed when Crowley slipped into the chair next to him, nor was he aware of the lascivious glances the demon was bestowing on him.

It gave Crowley the opportunity to enjoy his perusal of the young Winchester, though he admitted with a sigh, perusal was a far as he was going to take his sexual fantasies!

“Sam,“ he began. “I see your plans to get your brother back have been kind of fucked up. You didn't really think you'd manage to outsmart him, did you? A little too optimistic there, Moose.”

“What do you want, Crowley? It's not game over yet. I'm not going to stop until Dean's human again,” Sam sniffed.

“You're playing a dangerous game, Sam. Even if you manage to turn Dean back, he'll still have the Mark and whenever he dies, he'll go back to being a demon.”

“Well, I’ll just have to find a way to get rid of the Mark completely, after I turn him human again. One thing at a time.”

Crowley snorted. “The Mark doesn't just disappear. It's got to be handed on. Dean would have to find someone suitable enough to take it. And with the power it holds, you wouldn't want the wrong person to get his hands on it.”

 

Sam shrugged. “I just want Dean back. We can worry about what to do with the Mark later. Listen Crowley. Let me walk out of here. I'll go back to the bunker, disappear, think up another way of trapping Dean, of getting the blood into him.”

“Yeah.... NO! You realise what Dean would do to me if I let you waltz out of here. Sorry Sam. It's not on.”

“You're the King of Hell. What can Dean do to you?” Sam scoffed.

“Obviously you don't know your brother as well as you think you do. I'm not so moronic as to let you run off. You belong to Dean now. And while in many ways he's still your ever-loving big brother, there a side to him that perhaps you're only beginning to be familiar with.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam sneered.

“It means, Moose, that Dean sees you as more than just a brother now. I saw the way he looked at you. As if you were a very tasty hamburger.”

Sam felt his cheeks reddening. “You're crazy, Crowley!”  
“Am I? We'll see.”

With that the demon got up, moseying over to some of his henchmen who were huddled in a little group at the edge of the counter, whispering and nodding towards Sam.

 

“My lord,” one of the demons hissed. “Are we baby-sitting Winchesters now? This would be the perfect occasion to get rid of Sam Winchester.”

Crowley raised an incredulous eyebrow.  
“Morons! You want to be the one to tell Dean you took out his brother. I envisage an eternity of torture for any of you who are so idiotically stupid.  
You'd all better look out for that guy over there as if he were the most precious human on Earth. If you see him lifting his cute ass off the chair, you push him right back down. Got it?”

The demons murmured their assent, though their baleful glances towards the younger Winchester were nothing if not eloquent.  
tbc


	13. Chapter 13

In Baton Rouge, at the appointed address, Dean loitered outside his victim's house.  
Not that he considered the man a victim. The douche deserved everything that was coming to him. And Dean would make sure the fucker suffered before sending him off to Hell.

Once he'd asked Crowley why he made deals with trash like this. Crowley had just stared at him uncomprehendingly.  
“We deal in depravity and sin,“ he stated candidly. “I run Hell not a holiday camp. The more perverse the deal the worse the punishment.”

“Yeah but deals made with child abusers and serial killers,“ Dean had insisted. “How does that work? You supply them with innocent kids and prey for ten years?”

Crowley had shrugged. “Let's just say, they get assurances never to be found out. We don't supply the merchandise.”

 

Dean had let it go. He was plenty fucked up himself. He didn't need to poke his nose into the black pit of depraved goings-on between humans and demons.

Concentrating on the task in hand, he eyed his target, a dark shadow behind the curtains of the well-kept, middle-class home, situated in a family friendly area of the city.  
He no longer marvelled at how the most evil of people seemed so ordinary. The worst monsters looked completely normal. That's what made them so dangerous.

Well, tonight he'd kill two birds with one stone.  
Rid the Earth of another scum-bag and reboot the Mark of Cain.

Dean crept forward, the blood raging through his veins, ready for the kill, but not before he indulged in a little personal enjoyment.

 

:::::::::::

At seven o'clock on the dot, Dean re-appeared in the bar, a grin of satisfaction on his face, fresh blood splattered on his hands and clothes.  
“I see you got the job done, Dean,” Crowley commented, his canny eyes raking his body.

“Yep, “ Dean drawled. “I really enjoyed that one. Played with him a bit before sending him on his way. Hope you didn't mind.”

“Nope. I know how much you enjoy taking out child murderers and paedophiles. Shows how fond I am of you, Dean. I personally pick out only the worst for you to kill.”

“I still don't understand why you make deals with these fuckers anyway,“ Dean grumbled.

“We're demons, doofus! I already told you we make deals with EXACTLY those kinds of fuckers. Can't syndicate on human preferences now, can we?”

 

With a shrug, Dean turned his back on the demon and made his way over to the table where Sam had been sitting all afternoon, the top splattered with a few empty beer bottles.

Strangely enough, Sam had been happy just to sit there, his mind vetting all that had happened, looking for ways to set things right. But more often than not his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Dean's lips on his, of his hands on his body.  
Why that should be making his blood thrum and his cock react in a way it shouldn't, confused Sam. He should be horrified and taken aback.  
And it was really starting to scare him that it wasn't!

He studied his brother as he came towards him, his hands and clothing dotted with blood.  
Dean had just tortured and killed a human to feed the Mark, and yet Sam could only be glad he'd returned unharmed.  
What had happened to his empathy for the victim? Sam didn't have an answer. He added that to the list of all the other answers he didn't possess!

“Let's go, Sammy. I need a shower. “  
Dean gripped his sibling's arm and in the blink of an eye, Sam found himself back in the motel room.

The younger man didn't know what to expect, surprised when Dean sauntered off into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Sam alone in the middle of the room.

The Impala's keys were on the table, the car parked right outside the door.

Sam could hear the shower hissing and Dean's tuneless voice belting out Highway to Hell, loud enough to disturb the entire motel complex.  
This was his chance to go, Dean hadn't cuffed him. He could take the Impala and head for some backwoods town, give himself time to come up with a better plan to trap his brother and get him back to the bunker.

He reached out a hand to grab the keys but it hovered hesitant in mid-air.  
Two possibilities came to mind.  
Either Dean would come after him, but if Sam managed to get far enough away, he wouldn't be able to find him, or Dean would just let him run, happy to have gotten rid of his sibling with minimum fuss.

But if he left now, he'd have to begin the search for Dean from scratch, and there was no guarantee he'd find him a second time.

Then what other plan could he come up with? Dean was never going to come quietly, never going to sit like a doll and let Sam pump him full of human blood.

Perhaps the best idea, as he'd already considered, was to remain, try to chip through Dean's armour, find a way to convince Dean to work with him and renounce the Mark.

His big brother was acting strangely, coming onto him like that, as if he was sexually attracted, but it could be the fault of the Mark, he mused.  
Sam however didn't want to dwell too much on the aspect of why he, without the Mark, was finding Dean eminently desirable too

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And so it was when Dean exited the steam-filled bathroom, a towel around his waist, Sam was standing in the same position he'd left him.

“Didn't expect to see you here, Sam,” Dean declared flatly. “Thought you'd be gunning hell for leather away from me. Regrouping in some tatty hovel, trying to come up with a better way to corral me.”

Sam flushed, that was exactly what he'd been thinking.

“But,” Dean continued. “As you're still here, I guess that means you want to stay. See Sammy, I could've cuffed you again, but I wanted to understand how you swing. Now I know.  
I guess you've considered your options and decided staying with me's the best plan. That you can persuade me, using all your wiles, becoming human again is the way to go.”

“Well,” Dean added, coming right up into Sam's personal space. “Maybe we can come to some amicable arrangement.”

Sam's eyes widened. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was happening. The practical, logical, independent Sam Winchester was waiting with bated breath for his brother to kiss him, to touch him, to caress him.

But Dean didn't.  
He just studied Sam's features as if imprinting them on his mind, ridiculous for one who'd watched his brother grow from a baby to the gigantor he now was.

A spear of disappointment transfixed Sam as the kiss he'd been waiting for didn't materialise.  
“I'm famished, dude,“ Dean merely grunted. “I need to eat, especially after a kill. I could teleport us to the diner, but we'll take the car. You can drive, dude. I just want to relax.”  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The diner was full, a mixed clientele of workers, teens and the occasional trucker.  
This time Dean took the seat opposite Sam, ordering enough food to feed an army and flirting with the attractive, if rushed off her feet, waitress.

“Tuck in, Sam. The force feeding still applies if you don't munch down on the goodies. You need to get more meat on your Sasquatch frame.”

“You don't have to play the big brother, Dean,” Sam bitched. “You're not my brother, you're a demon.”  
“Fuck's sake! Not when I'm eating, Sammy! Spare me the......,” Dean made quotation marks in the air, '.....I'm your brother and I'm going to save you' speech. A couple times is fine but then it gets annoying. Let's just eat, okay.”

Despite his words, Sam couldn't hold back a smile.  
Dean might be a demon but his innate nature remained unchanged.

Sam tucked in more heartily. Perhaps there was yet hope of getting things back to what they'd once been before Cain, the Mark, Metatron, and Dean himself, had set this disaster in motion.

Once more, Sam was surprised at how much he'd enjoyed his food. At this rate, he'd end up the opposite of the skin and bones he was now.

Dean cast an eye over Sam's empty plate and gave a satisfied nod. “Big brothers always know what's best, dude. I'm glad you took my advice to eat ‘cos I'd really not have wanted to force anything down your throat.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but the glint in Dean's eyes was a mix of many things. The younger man quickly averted his own, staring at his plate with unbounded interest!  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

By the time they'd eaten, darkness had fallen.  
The brothers made their way over to the Impala, with Dean choosing the passenger side once again.  
Sam lingered a moment then opened the driver's door and slipped in behind the wheel.

“You sure don't want to drive?” he asked Dean who was settling comfortably in his seat.

“Nope. I have other priorities now. Guess I'm bequeathing the old girl to you.”

“I never thought to see the day you didn't want to drive the Impala,“ Sam huffed in disbelief, revving up the engine and putting her in drive. ”Maybe that's the weirdest aspect of all of this!”

”I’ve decided being in the passenger seat opens up new possibilities,” Dean replied with a cocky grin.

 

Sam swung the big car onto the main road, all too aware of Dean's arm stretching itself out along the top of the bench seat.

It wasn't long before the tips of Dean's fingers began to ruffle the fine hairs at the nape of Sam's neck.  
The younger man swallowed, goose-pimples rising on his skin at the caress.

“It must be all that choking your neck's been subjected to, Sammy, that’s made it so very sensitive to my touch.”  
As he spoke Dean slid his ass along the seat.

“Dean!“ Sam tried, but the petting became stronger as Dean ran his hand along the line of hickeys, the tops of which peeked out from the collar of Sam's plaid.

“Did you enjoy out time together earlier, dude? My lips on yours, my mouth on your skin. Huh? Come on bro, don't be shy. I know you did. Thing is I enjoyed it too, so much so that I'd like to take our little game even further.  
No, wait, I should say I'm going to take our little game even further, whether you're on-board with it or not.”

While Dean's left hand continued to stroke, evoking in Sam such enjoyable sensations, his right traced the contours of Sam's thigh, causing the younger man to hiss in pleasure.

“You can deny it all you want, but I know you like, Sammy.”

Sam remained silent. Any denial would be a lie, for he did enjoy what Dean was doing. He enjoyed it very much.

When Dean's roving right hand came to rest on his cock, rubbing maliciously at the hump of his genitals through the soft cotton of his worn jeans, Sam nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Dean, even if you don't have the same obsession for the Impala, I doubt you want me to crash it, and that's what's gonna happen if you don't stop taunting me.”

“Who's taunting? I thought I was being brotherly.” Dean said, feigning innocence. “As for the car. Why don't you just pull over in that space up ahead.”

Though Sam's mind was telling him not to, his body seemed gifted with independent thought, and with a turn of the wheel, he pulled into the opening at the roadside.

 

Dean was on him in a second, pulling him close, his mouth demanding and possessive.

Sam's lips softened, more accepting now of this unnatural happening. He found himself returning Dean's kiss. Never had he felt so needy, so wanton and aroused.

Letting all his objections fade, he rejoiced in the feel of his tongue entwining with his brother's, of the velvet hardness of Dean's mouth.  
He hungered for more, much more!

Dean pulled back and Sam moued his displeasure, but the demon had no intention of stopping. He fiddled with the button on Sam's jeans before pulling down the zip, allowing his brother's cock to tent his boxers.  
Never taking his eyes from Sam's, holding his gaze, his now black eyes firmly planted on his little brother, Dean got rid of the cloth with a tug, exposing Sam's genitals in all their naked glory.

 

Though Dean had seen his brother nude more than once, cleaning and stitching wounds situated in the most awkward of places, he'd never seen him in full erection.  
Sam had always been prissy about anything pertaining to the sexual, at least with him. But he had to admire the sight.  
Like the rest of his gigantor little brother, his cock was proportional to his height!

“Well, hello there, little Sammy,“ Dean singsonged, dropping his eyes, the better to enjoy the view.

 

By now Sam's cheeks were burning, but he made no move to swipe away Dean's hand, which was cupping his heavy balls. They were tightening pleasurably with the stimulation Dean was bestowing upon them.  
“That's my pretty boy,“ Dean cooed, his hand inching upwards to fist the rock-hard cock.

Sam moaned when his brother palmed him, melting back into the seat, his pupils shrinking to a black dot, his limbs lax.

 

A gratified smile curved Dean's lips as he began to move his hand up and down the stiff member, stroking firmly, marvelling at the lengths they’d come in such a very short time.

When Sam had walked into the bar after three whole months of separation, with the crazy idea of capturing him, Dean never would've imagined it could have led to this. He could hardly believe what was happening.  
He had Sam at his mercy, lying back in lewd abandon, letting Dean touch him so intimately, allowing him to give him a hand job. It was fucking incredible!

Not that Dean was complaining. There were so many games he and Sam could play, and he was sure this new submissive version of his baby brother could be persuaded to take part in all of them.

He bent forward to tongue the little opening at the cock's tip, causing Sam's moans to escalate.  
But Dean was pretty aroused himself now and getting back to the motel room was high on his priorities.

He applied himself to the job in course and as Sam peaked with an almighty shudder. Dean lifted his head to cover his brother's mouth with his own, entranced as Sam trembled and shook against him.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

When the Impala took to the road again, the atmosphere in the car was subdued.

What had just happened these last two days had changed the brothers' dynamic forever.  
Sam had been on a personal crusade to bring home the big brother he loved, feed him the cure, and return him to the man he'd been.

Things had gotten completely out of control and now Sam was no longer sure of anything.

He'd allowed Dean have his way with him, offering only a token resistance to his brother's overtures

 

Fuck, he'd enjoyed every minute, once the initial surprise had evaporated.  
He threw a quick glance at his brother. Dean was stretched out comfortably at his side, humming tunelessly.

Sam returned his attention to the road. While their life had been filled with danger, they'd always known their mission-- hunting monsters, saving lives. Now everything had changed.  
Dean, as long as he was a demon, had no intention of continuing to hunt, so where did that leave Sam?

“Stop thinking so much, Sammy,” Dean huffed. “I can hear the wheels in your big brain grinding from here. Take things as they come. And speaking of come,“ he added with a wink. “I can see lots of that in your future.”

“Dean, “ Sam sighed. “This is completely fucked up.”

“Not yet, Sammy. But soon. Don't be impatient!”  
“Shut up, man! “ Sam growled. “There's nothing funny about all this.”

” You’re right,“ Dean agreed, leaning over and running his tongue along Sam's neck. “Nothing funny. It's deadly serious."

Sam wished his brother's tongue didn't give him the shivers it did, because it would mean all that had gone before was merely a hallucination, but as Dean had just said, this wasn't funny.

He was angry with himself for not pulling away, not telling Dean where to stick his tongue, but his mind conjured up images of just where he'd like Dean to use his talent, and that was on Sam's naked body.  
The “Stop it, Dean!” which issued from his lips was unconvincing even to his own ears, but Sam was determined not to succumb to his brother's seduction without a token show of dignity.  
At least that was the lie he told himself.

 

“Come on, Sammy. Pedal to the floor! Let's get back to the motel. I'm really eager to explore our new relationship, aren't you?”  
He didn't answer his brother's question, too afraid he'd say yes!

 

“You want me to carry you over the threshold, dude?“ Dean smirked as they reached the motel.  
“If you like, we can make it official before I deflower my bride. And I will be deflowering you, Sammy, won't I? I guess your ass hasn't been given due attention. Or maybe it has but not by human hands,” Dean added pulling Sam around to face him.

“Did Lucifer make you his bitch, Sam. Huh!”  
Sam turned his head away. The last thing he wanted was to relive what had happened in the Cage.  
“Shut the fuck up, Dean.”

“So he did?” The question was rhetorical.  
“I'll destroy him for that, Sammy. Maybe I couldn't before, he's the devil after all, but now I'm more than a match for the slimy douche. I'll let you give him the final stroke after I've tortured him to my pleasure. Nobody gets to lay a finger on you and not pay the price.”

“I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Dean, or take revenge. I can look out for myself.”

“I know you can, little brother, but some things are outwith normal humans. As you can see,“ Dean grinned flashing black eyes. “I'm no longer human and what you catalogue as a disaster, I view as the best of luck. I wish I could resurrect all those who've done you harm, Sammy, from Azazel on, not to mention the bitch Ruby and her sidekick Lilith.  
I'd take great pleasure in killing them slowly, watching as they beg for mercy, a mercy which would never come until I decreed it.”

Dean's eyes had, if possible, gone even darker. Two bottomless pools of black pitch.  
Sam shivered, but not in fear, in a way he should never have.

His cock twitched in his pants and he wondered what the fuck was happening. Was Dean's demonhood rubbing off on him. It was impossible, or was it?

Although Sam's powers had never made themselves felt since he'd fallen into the Cage with Lucifer, he wasn't sure if they were still there, dormant, nor had he ever felt the urge to investigate.

That had been the last thing on his mind. He never again wanted to feel such a freak as he had back then, an addict to demon blood.  
Yet in the Convent, Ruby had clearly told him he didn't need a feather to fly.  
Sam hadn't given her words much attention, horrified as he'd been by her betrayal and by Lucifer rising. But why would she have bothered to tell him if it wasn't true?

He glanced at his brother. Were Sam's own psychic, or whatever, powers, picking up on Dean's new outlook on life, absorbing it? Sam didn't know.  
All he could surmise was that something was muting within him, something which scared yet aroused him at the same time.

“Come on Sam. It's freezing out here,“ Dean said, his eyes a reassuring green once more.  
Obediently Sam followed him into the room, closing the door and leaving the rest of the world on the other side.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Devil's Tail  
…........................  
“Well look what the cat dragged in!” Crowley drawled. “Thought we'd got lucky and someone had bloodied an angel blade on your grotty hide!

Castiel made his way forward, his face exhibiting its usual bland expression.  
“I have been to the bunker. The Winchesters are not there. Have you seen them?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “After three months you turn up now? You couldn't have been too worried for your 'friends'.”  
” I have been busy with affairs of heaven, demon. I don't have to report to you.”

“No, but it doesn't show much concern for those you declare to be bosom buddies. You knew Dean had been killed by Metatron and resurrected by the Mark of Cain?”  
The angel nodded. “Yes, but I could not come any sooner.”

“Not even for a quick in and out? Not to mention Sam. The moron was traipsing round the country taking out boatloads of my demons, looking for his brother. He could've done with a helping hand.  
But then I know that for all your bullshit about being his friend, you still consider Sam an abomination.“  
Crowley waggled a finger in his face. “You can fool the Winchesters but you can't fool me.”

“My relations with the Winchesters are none of your business, Crowley. If you know their whereabouts, I would be grateful for the information,“ Castiel replied neither confirming nor denying Crowley's statement.

The demon shrugged. “Dean was here earlier. Did a little job for me.Told me to keep an eye on Moose for him.”

“So, Sam has found and cured his brother.That is good.”  
“I didn't say that, angel. They were here, but Dean is still a demon.”

Castiel hummed. “Then I must assist in turning him human. Where are they now?”

“No idea. Dean doesn't tell me everything, though I know he has a hideaway somewhere. He'll show up here eventually, for the karaoke if nothing else.”

“Then I shall wait. For the moment I have nothing urgent to attend to.”  
“I'd rather you didn't,” Crowley grunted. “My demons don't like angels in the vicinity. It makes them nervous.”

“Very well. I shall wait outside.”  
With that Castiel disappeared.

“Asshole!” Crowley grunted. “Any time he shows up its only to cause trouble. The idiot never learns.”

 

‘Excuse me, my king.’  
A demon hesitantly approached Crowley. “I happened to see Winchester enter a motel a few miles from here. Might be he has a room there.”  
Crowley gave a smug smile. It would serve Dean right if the dumb angel turned up to annoy him.

After everything Crowley had done for Dean, the bugger runs off with his brother as soon as he directs the puppy-eyes at him.  
Of course, he'd have been a fool to expect anything else. Demon or not, Sam would always take first place in Dean's affections.

Crowley felt the tug of an emotion he'd experienced continuously when he was a weak human abandoned by an uncaring mother-- Envy for those who were loved.  
“Castiel. Get your feathery ass back here” Crowley called. “I might have the place.”  
The angel reappeared instantly.

“Try the Mountainside Motel. Somewhere in the immediate area.”  
Without another word, Castiel disappeared.

“And fuck you too, “ Crowley grunted, sipping at his whisky. Between annoying humans and ill-mannered angels, he might be forced to requalify demons. At least you knew where you stood with them—Forever ready to stab you in the back!  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

They had just crossed the threshold when Dean turned on his brother, unbuttoning the top buttons of Sam's shirt, pushing back the flaps of his collar, the better to admire the ring of hickeys standing out against the paleness of his sibling's neck.

“Nice neck-tie, dude.” Dean said, running his fingers along Sam's throat.

Sam cursed himself for standing like a store mannequin and letting his brother stroke his throat, but truth was he liked it, it excited him.

“I'm glad we've come to an understanding, Sammy,“ Dean purred. “I know this …. thing... has come as a surprise to both of us, but why look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“It isn't right, Dean. We're brothers.”  
Sam wrestled with the conundrum of trying to dissuade his brother, or was it himself, from continuing down this road to disaster, but his brother's full lips, only a hair's breadth from his own were communicating silently with his libido, ordering his logical thought processes to shut the fuck up.

Dean gave a sarcastic huff, before turning and shrugging off his jacket.  
“Of all the depravity we've seen and been victims of, you're going to label a little consensual incest as horrific. And it is consensual, isn't it Sammy?”

Dean's eyes bored into his brother's, two black spotlights digging through the flesh and blood of his body into the hidden recesses of his soul.

Sam wanted to deny it, his lips were already forming the word -no- but never expressed it.

Dean bit at his lower lip, his expression triumphant, his eyes gleaming.

“Maybe we always knew, Sam. This tangled up, crazy … thing we had going. But Lisa got one thing wrong. She said I'd never be happy with you in my life. But you're going to make me very happy, aren't you Sammy?  
Why don't you go shower, I'll be here waiting.”

 

As the hot water pounded down on his bare skin, Sam continued to remain amazed by his own actions.  
He thought back to the interlude in the Impala, and to his irritation, his cock began to show its appreciation at the memory.  
With a concerted 'Fuck', he ignored it as best he could.

Dean meanwhile, was having much the same thoughts as his brother.  
Sam had come to 'save' him, yet here was his stubborn, prissy, independent brother allowing himself to be courted like some bar maid.   
Not that Dean was complaining, it gave him a sense of power and he loved it.

The room he'd rented to get away from Crowley when he wasn't in the mood for the demon's company, wasn't the usual rundown place he'd frequented as a human.   
Money was no problem to a demon who could teleport at will into places where cash was an easy pick-up. It would do as a temporary hangout until he decided what the future would bring.

Dean waited until the hiss of the shower made itself heard, then stripping off, he padded to the bathroom door, pushing it open.  
His eyes were drawn to the tall figure of his brother, motionless beneath the spray of water, his forehead pressed against the tiles.

Pulling back the curtain he stepped in behind his brother.  
Sam gave a startled jolt when Dean's arms gripped him tight.  
“Dean!”  
“You're one sexy dude. You know that don't you, baby,” Dean rumbled, his voice throaty and caressing.  
“I'm going to look out for you, keep you happy so you won't go hatching up some hare-brained scheme to turn me back to that weak Dean Winchester of before.”

He ran his hands along Sam's arms, chuckling as his brother stilled.  
“You like it when I touch you, don't you? Who could have foreseen it? And I love touching you, Sammy. So, a win for both!”

A mote of denial came to Sam's lips but it didn't go further. He wanted to tell his brother he was wrong but that would only be a lie.

As Dean's lips nuzzled the nape of his neck, his arms possessively stroking his chest and belly, Sam gave into himself and leaned back against his brother.

“Well,” Dean chuckled. “Little Sammy sure seems to appreciate all that's going on. And the little guy rules!”  
He twirled Sam around to seek out his mouth, noting how their cocks lined up perfectly against each other, as if they'd been waiting for nothing else!

 

But Dean, instead of continuing his exploration of Sam's body, stepped out of the shower and grabbing a towel began to dry his brother off as if he were a child.  
“I mean to take care of you Sam. My old self didn't value you as much as he should’ve.”

“I can look after myself,” Sam grumbled, though he didn't move, accepting Dean's fussing, even enjoying it.  
Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Dean gripped his brother's arm and the young man found himself lying supine on the bed, his sibling by his side.  
With an almost tender caress, Dean pushed back the unruly hair from Sam's face.

“I didn't realise how much I missed you until you showed up,” Dean began. “Hanging out with Crowley was becoming stale. But now that you're here, everything changes.”  
Sam stared at his brother. He didn't know what to think, not with his body thrumming in anticipation for Dean's caresses. His cheeks tinged themselves with pink. It seemed blushing like some Disney princess was all he was doing recently.

He parted his lips to speak, but Dean must have taken it as an invite to cover them with his own. The kiss was slow, deep and totally different from anything he'd experienced with any of his former lovers.  
Sam didn't intend to, but he couldn't stop himself from returning it with fevered desire, as if Dean's mouth on his delved into his very soul.

He let out a groan of disappointment when Dean drew back.  
“Shh, let me do all the work, little brother. Just lie back and enjoy.”

Dean explored every inch of his brother's skin, trailing a wet tongue and hard lips along his neck and body with Sam demonstrating his appreciation through soft whimpers and mewls.  
“I must be doing the right things,” Dean reckoned silently as he mapped out Sam's body.  
Scooting down the bed, he tongued Sam's balls, then turned his attention to the upright cock, turgid and crying out for its share of love.  
With a little chuckle, Dean obliged, his warm mouth covering its velvet hardness.

Dean felt gratified by Sam's moans. This was something he could do for his brother, though he had zero experience in the matter.  
He'd always been as straight as an arrow. But this was Sam and there was nothing he couldn't or wouldn't do for him. Even this demon version of himself.

He was well aware if he'd remained his old self, he'd never have found himself with Sam's cock in his mouth, nor would he have an overwhelming desire to penetrate him and join their bodies together.  
The demon in him was possessive of the one thing that was truly his. Sam's undying love.

One of his fingers went to his brother's ass, seeking out the opening which soon he'd be filling with his cock.  
Sam gave little shudder as Dean slowly pushed in a digit. Sam was tight, his sphincter a vice around his intruding finger  
Remembering the times he'd accused his brother of being a tight-ass, he smiled.

He removed his mouth from his brother's cock. He didn't want Sam to come yet, but clearly that didn't go down well with his brother who turned puppy eyes on him along with a choked--” Dean!”

“Patience Sammy!” Dean admonished. He removed his finger from Sam's hole to push his thighs apart, enjoying the sight presented by Sam's rounded ass and bobbing cock, taking a moment to appreciate the view.  
Dean was every bit as eager to come as Sam was, but he cooled his ardour, wanting to make this first time a memorable one. He might not be an expert on cock-sucking but he was pretty up to date on asses, albeit until now, only female ones.

Once again, he penetrated the enticing asshole with his index finger, flexing his knuckle, trying to widen it. He didn't want to hurt his brother. Fuck no, he wanted Sam to orgasm like a whore. He cursed himself for not picking up some lube. Too late now!  
He looked up at his brother as he worked in another finger. Sam's expression was a mix between anticipation and discomfort!  
Dean gave his brother's bobbing cock a quick lick. When Sam's muscles relaxed, Dean pushed in a third finger.

His arousal flared up to level red at the reality of having three fingers up Sam's ass.  
The demonic part of him whined its need. It wanted to claim this human as its own. With a snarl, Dean gave into it, his libido taking over completely.  
He lined up his cock and nuzzled the crown at Sam's hole, pushing in the tip, a tug of war raging within him between the need to push in violently, or take it slow.  
But when he found himself actually penetrating his brother, the sensation was overwhelming. Sam's body was tight yet yielding around his cock.

His eyes strayed to Sam's face as he began fuck his brother.  
A hand went to the cock bobbing against his belly and he curled his fist around it.  
His orgasm was close, but Dean wanted Sam to share it with him.  
The hoarse cries which came to their throats were almost contemporaneous as they peaked together in ecstasy.

Sam's thighs were trembling and Dean's hands gripped them tight as he pulled slowly out from his brother's ass, collapsing practically on top of him in a lax embrace, their bellies united in a tacky mess of milky liquid.

“Fuck, Sam. That was mind-blowing!” Dean gasped hoarsely.  
He lifted his head to gaze at Sam's face. “Don't you deny it. I felt your body throb all around me like a fucking earthquake.  
“Yeah,“ Sam agreed with a shuddering pant. “It was....” He couldn't find the words. Instead he lifted his arms to embrace his brother He closed his eyes, pushing away all residual thoughts of this entire situation being completely fucked up.

He'd come to rescue his brother from being a demon. Turn him back to human, yet here he was, lying back in an awesome afterglow after being fucked in the ass by his big brother, now lovingly clasped in a lover's embrace.

Job well done, Sam, he bitched to himself, before his eyes closed in sleep.  
tbc


	19. epilogue

Spooned pleasurably around his brother's sleeping body, Dean basked in the memory of what had happened earlier.  
He'd had sex with Sam. Unbelievable!

So, there was something to be said for being a demon after all, he mused. The old Dean would never had dared so much.  
Even if he'd coved such feelings towards his brother, he'd never have recognised them, believing his love for Sam was based solely on the brotherly version.  
But now he had no inhibitions, other than the limits he himself might set.

What amazed him most though was Sam's response.  
The way his little brother had quickly come to accept his advances. Was it demon blood calling to demon blood? Or had Sam, too, been coving the same unacknowledged feelings towards his big brother?

Well, it was a moot point. Dean didn't care about the reason, only about the outcome. And it was awesome!  
As he replayed in his mind the sex they'd just consumed, his cock, pressed against Sam's buttocks reacted to the memory in its own inimitable manner, hardening and sending waves of desire through Dean's loins.

He was enjoying the moment when the flutter of wings, low as it might be, caused him to open his eyes in alarm.  
Rolling away from Sam, he was on his feet in an instant, ready to face the intruder.  
When he recognised the visitor, his face took on an unwelcoming expression.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in!“ Dean hissed.  
“Ah. This must be, what do you call it? A cliché?” Castiel offered. “Crowley uttered the same phrase when he saw me.”  
“Well, good for him. What do you want, Cass?”  
“I was worried for you both,” the angel said, taking in the tableau of the brothers' naked bodies, one on his feet before him, the other laid out on the bed. “But I see you are in good health.”

By this time Sam had emerged from sleep, blinking in surprise at the sight of the angel.  
“Cass? You okay? Where were you? I called for you, but you never answered,” Sam frowned, remembering how he'd prayed in vain for the angel, desperate for help in tracking down Dean.

“I was busy with problems regarding heaven. I am sorry I was unable to answer your prayers, Sam.”  
“Liar,“ Dean burst out, coming forward to invade the angel's personal space. “Being a demon has given me a clarity I didn't have when human. I can smell bullshit from miles off now. Probably the fault of living three months around Crowley and his 'arse-lickers'.  
You didn't answer Sam's call because you've never been able to stand him. I haven't forgotten how you called him an abomination, nor how you never answered his calls after you yanked his body out of the Cage; conveniently without his soul. Be honest for once, Cass. You've never liked my brother.”

Castiel's expression remained impassive, but Dean could have sworn a twitch of annoyance passed through his eyes.  
“I have done my best to help you AND Sam. My personal feelings are not important.”  
“So, the truth is finally coming out, huh! Well. we don't need your 'help' any more. I can look out for my brother fine on my own. Demon remember!” Dean declared, flashing black eyes at the trench-coated angel.

“That is unfair. I have always done my best for you both,“ Castiel declared defensively. “I do want to help turn you back into a human, Dean. As a demon, you will never be allowed into heaven. You will not be able to share eternity with your brother.”  
“Fuck heaven!” Dean cursed. “I've no intention of going to that boring crap-house for the rest of forever.”

He studied the angel's impassive expression. “I'd much rather spend it in Hell if I have to, or anywhere else for that matter, along with Sam.  
So, take your feathery ass and get out of our lives. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say I even trust Crowley more than I'd trust you. There's nothing more devious that a religious do-gooder who thinks he's acting in the best interests of everyone.”  
Castiel raked his eyes over Sam's nakedness.

“You do know incest is a sin?“ he asked, his blue eyes cold as he studied the younger Winchester.  
“Oh yeah? “ Dean hissed in anger. “It seems to me the Bible is full of it, so don't come sermonizing to us. Then what about the sins you've committed, huh, Cass? Taking out half of your heavenly brethren, plus a boat-load of innocent humans, just because they didn't lean in the direction you wanted. I'd say murder tops incest any day, especially from an angel who considers himself a son of his benevolent God.“

“I was under the influence of the Leviathans back then.” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, but who double crossed Crowley to open purgatory and gulp the big-mouths down in the first place?  
Who broke my brother's wall to stop me upsetting your little plan, when you could’ve used a million different ways of stopping us, like sending us off to Outer Mongolia.”  
The angel seemed to bristle, his words tinged with annoyance. “I pulled you out of Hell, Dean. Does that mean nothing? Because of that we will forever have a special bond.”

Dean's scornful laugh echoed through the room. “Oh please! You were just the first of your crappy brethren to reach me, and that's after you douche-bags waited on the side-lines for me to break and accept Alastair's offer to torture souls alongside him, so to set the Apocalypse in motion.  
Special bond my ass!”

The angel feigned hurt. “That is all in the past, Dean. We must look to the future. You and Sam can still do much to help humanity.  
It is the demon in you speaking like this. If you allow me to help you, you will no longer feel such animosity towards me. I may have made mistakes but I know I can be at your side in doing good.”

He looked past Dean towards Sam, still stretched out on the bed watching and listening.  
“You agree with me, don't you Sam? You want to save Dean from the evil of the Mark.”

Sam's expression was stony. “I don't know what I want, Castiel. It's true, I did want to turn Dean back to his human self, but I'm not so sure any more.”  
“Is this because of the new sexual nature of your relationship?” the angel enquired.

 

Sam could've sworn there was a sneer in Castiel's voice. Dean noticed it too.  
“Fuck you, Cass! You come here uninvited and tell us what we should do. I'm not going to say it a second time. Get out and wing off back to wherever you've been these past months.  
Better still get down on your knees and ask forgiveness from your angel 'brothers' for your series of colossal cock-ups and get them to let you back into heaven. That way we all win.”

“Dean...”  
“Enough! My powers are probably as potent as yours, Cass. You want to take the chance of me getting the upper hand? All it takes is an angel blade and you're dust. My advice? Get the fuck out!”

“You are making a big mistake Dean. I can be as much an enemy as I was a friend.” Castiel retorted.  
But his threat fell on deaf ears as Dean gave a guffaw. “Bring it on, Baldy! You've been a piss-poor friend, I'm sure you'd make an even more piss-poor enemy.”

 

An instant later Sam and Dean were the only people in the room, the angel having stormed away.  
“Good riddance!“ Dean dictated, but Sam wasn't quite as trenchant  
“Maybe you shouldn't have treated him like that, Dean. He's your friend.”

“Is he? I'm not so sure. Maybe when I was my needy human self, I thought he might've been truly interested in my- our- well-being. But now I see things more clearly.  
Angels are natural enemies of demons but they also have zero respect for humans. That was made clear with the push for the Apocalypse. The idea of killing millions of people for their own ends didn't bother them in the least.  
Cass is one of them. Angels have no souls, no conscience, no emotions. They can't change just by frequenting us. You remember when you were soulless, Sammy. You couldn't feel love or blame or pity.”

“Still,“ Sam countered. “At times he seemed to understand those things.”  
“Na. A car without gas can't move, just as a being without a soul can never possess basic humanity,” Dean exclaimed adamantly.

Sam lowered his eyes with a sigh. But Dean wasn't going to let him get away with any brooding self-pity.

He sat back down on the bed and pulled his brother to him, petting the unruly chestnut locks, ruffled from their earlier activities.  
“I don't know how I got from not thinking about you for three months, hoping you'd have taken to heart my letter and found yourself a new life, to us having sex a couple of days after you finding me, but I'm not gonna dig for an explanation.  
There's no turning back now, Sammy. I don't want to. I hope you don't either. But I'll give you one last chance to reconsider. If you want, you can walk out of here right now. Take the Impala and go. I won't stop you.”

 

Sam gave a sigh. “Our lives are weird, man. That we'd end up like this, I'd never have bet a bent cent. But here we are.”  
He took Dean's face between his hands and kissed him. He wanted to relive the pleasure and completeness he'd felt before.  
As the kiss became more passionate, it set in motion what was to follow.  
The warmth in Sam's belly began to spread throughout his body.

Dean's kisses were like cherries, one pulled another, and Sam wanted to drown in them. He longed for his brother's hands on his body, his mouth on his cock. And with a surge of desire, he lusted for Dean's cock in his ass, penetrating him, joining their bodies together, making them one.  
Was it his own demon blood reaching out to Dean's essence or was it simply that having sex with Dean was the best thing he'd ever experienced.  
Sam didn't know and at this point he didn't care.  
“I'm not going anywhere Dean. Not now, not ever.”

 

At Sam's responding passion, Dean let out a triumphant growl, pinning Sam to the bed with a twist of his fingers.  
He wanted complete control over his brother, to worship his body, to eke out every sliver of pleasure for Sam and for himself.  
“You don't have to hold me with your powers, Dean. I'm a willing participant,” Sam whispered.

Dean pushed himself up on his hands and grinned down at him. “I know you are, little brother. But just let me do this, huh! I promise you won't regret it.”  
So, saying, he took one of the dusky brown nipples between his teeth, harrowing it with gentle bites, before moving on to the other, Sam's little appreciative moues a clear announcement of his enjoyment.

Dean's own arousal flared up, Sam was the sexiest thing on two legs, made even more so by the fact of his brother not flaunting himself in any way.  
Sam, despite his life as a hunter, was still endowed with an aura of innocence, of vulnerability, a lure for any demon, which Dean most certainly was.

By the time the older man's tongue had brushed the tip of his brother's cock, Sam was trembling with need. He wanted more than anything to feel Dean's mouth around his cock, know it was his big brother sucking it with a passion no-one, not even Jessica had shown.

He thought it strange to have thought of her right now, when he'd just let out a wanton moan at Dean's adoration of his cock, but she’d been the only woman he'd truly loved with the fervour of the nineteen-year-old he'd been back then.  
Would she have been disgusted by what he and Dean were engaged in now?

He'd never know, but he hoped she was happy in heaven, as were all those who had died because of their nearness to him and Dean.  
Pinned as he was to the bed, he couldn't even try to escape his brother's anointing of his body with his tongue and fingers, nor did he want to.

The past was over, a new future beckoned on the horizon. One filled with incognito, but any thoughts other than the exploding pleasure of his orgasm were driven like a tsunami from Sam's brain as he peaked, filling his brother's mouth with his come.  
He couldn't recall having experienced such fulfilment. Maybe Dean knew him better than he knew himself. Maybe Sam was the needy little brother after all, happy to be dominated by Dean.

 

Basking in the after-glow, he honestly didn't care, and when Dean stretched out alongside him pulling him into his arms, Sam knew he was exactly where he wanted to be.  
“Don't relax too much,“ Dean murmured into his neck while adding another hickey to the ones already decorating the skin. The day is long!”

 

God, Amara, heaven, hell, angels, demons and monsters! All beings who had moulded the brothers' lives, forced them down paths only two exceptional men could have traversed.  
Sam and Dean had come out the other side alive and kicking. Perhaps this wasn't the outcome they'd imagined or dreamed of, but at the end of the day they were together.  
And that's all that really mattered.

The End


End file.
